The Dark Chocolate Series
by Rainie-Chan
Summary: Dark Chocolate: Bitter but sometimes sweet. Moments and Dreams. .Collection of oneshots. Random pairings, mostly canon. Friendship.


_Dark Chocolate_

Try 'White Chocolate', 'Nutty', and 'Milk Chocolate'.

Other parts of the chocolate family are coming soon.

**The first of the 'Dark Chocolate' series. This kind of chocolate is more for the sadder memories, if you don't prefer this exact type, also feel free to taste-test the other members of the chocolate family.**

**Of course, dark chocolate also has its sweeter times.**

**Readers attention:)**

**The italicized verses are what separate parts of the story. The parts don't relate to another, except for the last one.**

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**THE SWEETER TIMES**

_Team 7_

_Piece by piece._

I'm really clumsy, I'll admit that, even Sasuke-kun says so. Well, he doesn't really _say_ it, I just know that he thinks it. The most I've ever heard him say was probably when he criticized Naruto. That baka. I could've sworn that he saw it was _me_ who was walking his way. Even if it wasn't, shouldn't you clear the sidewalk if you're just standing there and someone is _clearly_ walking towards you? Hmph. Well clearly, he _didn't_. Instead, he stuck out his stupid, big foot and tripped me. Well, I didn't see _that_ coming. As if that wasn't enough. As I went tumbling down (and dropping all my books in the process), he had the nerve to look surprised and _try_ and _pull_ me up by grabbing my _hair_. I felt the pain before my Konoha headband fell to the floor. I swore to myself that if he had even ripped out a single strand, he would be in for it (judging by the length of my hair, which was left to just below the chin, it wasn't as likely. But it hurt. A lot.).

So, after I finished falling (All Naruto's fault, well, maybe I should've watched where I was going… No, it's _his_ fault), rolled onto my back (I can't believe I fell on my face) and started to get up, Sasuke-kun came by. He offered to help me up! Well, he didn't exactly _offer_, he just kind of shoved his hand in my face and grunted. Gee, what a gentleman, but still, he actually helped me up! So at that time, I wasn't really paying attention to Naruto apologizing, my hurting front, face, and almost everything else. No, I concentrated on Sasuke-kun's face, his eyes. I almost got lost in the pools of onyx until I heard Naruto scream loudly, "I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIBA!!" A sniffle, "He stole my Ramen last time!!" My left eye twitched. He could be so damn loud. At this point, I noticed that Sasuke-kun and I were still holding hands. God. My face probably went cherry-red.

_Beautiful,_

_Breath-taking,_

_Yet untouchable;_

_Sharp and dangerous._

"Sakura-chan…" He had said the rest of his request so quiet that I couldn't hear it anymore. I wonder what Naruto could possibly want at this time of night, I glance at my watch, 3:00 am. Well, morning.

"What Naruto?" I yawned and tried to cover my mouth with my hand but I felt too tired to do so. "Could you say that again?" Another yawn was coming, I stifled it, "I couldn't hear you." I had closed my eyes then, my body cried desperately to lie down on a bed and sleep. No reply, Naruto was usually quick to talk, I heard rustling and I snapped my eyes open, shinobi senses kicking in. Oh, it was only Naruto, searching for something in the eye-blinding orange jacket of his. After a long while, he found what he had been searching for.

"Just wanted you to have something before we leave tomorrow." I was curious now, the sleep already leaving me. I should've pounded him because he decided to bother me at this time, and not later in the morning, but I didn't. He held, in front of me, a bundle of daffodils white as snow. I let a confused smile cross my face and asked quite bluntly (one of my uncontrollable traits) why he gave them to me.

I found out that even Naruto, with all his believing, can break sometimes. He had gotten the bouquet from the flower shop where Ino worked. "Daffodils are my favourite," I told him quietly, turning the bundle in my hands and counted the flowers silently, there were four, "why?"

He looked away, even in the dark, tears were evident in his eyes, he couldn't even look at _me_. I gulped. "We're going on a dangerous mission tomorrow." Naruto had stated the obvious, and_ I_ was missing the point.

"Yeah, but what's _this_," I took in the sweet smell of the daffodils and waved them slightly, "for?" I searched for the blue eyes that I had grown to love; they were bright, and I occasionally thought I could see my pink hair and emerald eyes in them. He turned to look at me and to my surprise, he hugged me. I knew he could sense my widened eyes; my emotions have always shown plainly on my face. And I also surprised myself, I hugged him back. Then I understood. "We'll all be fine, Naruto…" _'Even Naruto breaks sometimes…'_

When he left, leaving me with the four daffodils standing at my door, I took everything in. I understood, _'The four daffodils, one for each of us. Me, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto…'_ I sighed loudly, and immediately heightened my senses, even though no one could hear me. After what seemed like an eternity, I relaxed and stepped back into my home. _'We'll all be fine, Naruto…'_ Now I know what he wanted to ask me earlier.

I touched my cheek, and realized that tears were flowing down my face. In the darkness of my own home, I answered the question that he intended to ask, "Of course, Naruto. No one can forget you."

_Breathe,_

_My friend._

_I'll be here,_

_And here I'll stay,_

_Forever and ever._

I lay on my sleeping bag, looking at the pair. I don't think they knew that I was watching, protecting them. I was scared out of my wits, and to make it worse, another nightmare had come to me. But it seems like none of us could sleep. Naruto had started a conversation with Sasuke-kun, a _conversation_! Amazed, I wanted to hear what they were saying, since they seemed to be in a heated conversation. I'm not an eavesdropper or anything; it's just that I liked to hear their voices.

They seemed to be arguing again, I rolled my eyes at the thought; they _always_ fight. I heard exchanges of, "Dobe," and, "Teme!" so that confirmed my suspicion. They were always best friends and at the same time, rivals. _'Just like me and Ino.'_ The thought had almost brought tears to my eyes. I almost instantaneously shook the thought from my head; I needed to concentrate.

We were in the Forest of Death, trying to survive. Right now, it was Sasuke-kun's watch, but it seems like neither of us could sleep; we were scared. My eyes began to close again, until I heard, "You know, teme, you _should_ really treat us like a team…" I couldn't believe that Naruto had just said that, to Sasuke-kun! They weren't arguing anymore, Sasuke-kun's smirk had disappeared. His eyes narrowed, but he gave no other answer than his usual grunt. Naruto kept going, "Especially Sakura-chan." I gasped and immediately covered my mouth, had I been discovered? No. They were still sitting there, Naruto searching to meet Sasuke-kun's eyes, and the latter looking elsewhere. I breathed a small sigh of relief, Sasuke-kun didn't like people listening in on his conversations.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Naruto whispered, afraid of enemies in the area, "Sakura-chan is like, _in love_ with you!" I groaned, not too loudly. Did he _have_ to say that? I waited for Sasuke-kun's reaction, nothing. My heart dropped and I swallowed hard to keep the tears from coming. I suddenly felt cold and shivered, I could've grabbed the wool blanket lying a few inches away from me, but I didn't. They would've spotted me.

I didn't want to hear what they were saying anymore, so I squeezed my eyes shut and drifted gradually away, to dream. The last thing I had heard and felt were the rustling of feet and someone pulling a blanket over my shoulders. I knew it was Sasuke-kun; only he did things as swift and smooth as he does. This is when I finally noticed that I wasn't hidden at all, he murmured, "Good night," and walked off. I felt butterflies in my stomach. And I didn't have nightmares again that night. Instead, I dreamt of flowery fields and a special meeting place for us, Naruto was there too.

_Surprise,_

_It creeps upon me._

_In the dead of night,_

_You left._

I cried for days, leading to weeks after he had left. When I finally had the strength to walk out of my house, my eyes were puffy and red. But I felt comfort in knowing that the time he had talked most was when he had left, and he had said everything to _me_.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

* * *

**I swear that the chapters are going to get longer, I just wanted to get this posted before I forget this idea. xD Hehe.**

**Yes, this story was in Sakura's POV, other chapters won't be this nice, because dark chocolate is more bitter than it is sweet. I'm thinking of finishing 'White Chocolate' (the first chapter) first before I do the second of dark.**

**Anyways, reviews are loved. :D**

**Chao!**

**Rainie-Chan**


End file.
